What?
by Crazy-Lazy-Lady01
Summary: This is just a Random Rare Susan Lucci/Cameron Mathison Fic : I thought it would be nice to make it and I hope people read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime****r****:I don't own these people I just own the Story**

**Summary:This is just a Random Rare Susan Lucci/Cameron Mathison Fic :)**

**I thought it would be nice to make it and I hope people read and Review.**

**Thank you.**

**What?**

Susan had just been voted off of Dancing with the Stars and the next day she had to go back to

work on All My Children,She of course loved to work on the show,but her heart wasn't in had just gotten done with getting her hair done when she walked back to her dressing sat down on the couch at seven that Tuesday turned the tv on and to the channel of knew she couldn't watch this that long since she was just voted off last week and it was still hard,but she wanted to see how they were sat back curling up as the show couldn't believe it reality had just hit wouldn't be on the show rolled down her eyes as she sat there,but to her dismay there was a knock on the door.

Susan wiped her eyes as good as she could as she walked over to her door"Who is it?"She asked trying not to sound like she was crying"Cameron"He called out through the door"Hold on"She sniffed softly wipe her eyes and opened the door"Hey Cameron"She said looking at him"Were..."He started until he noticed her red eyes and runny nose"Susan?"He asked carefully and then looked towards the sniffed softly following his gaze as tears rolled down her eyes."Come here"He said softly as he pulled her over to him wrapping his arms around her"You did wonderful"He tryed soothing her to calm her wanted this for some had to do with her was sixty one and people knew she had it in her,but some people would say stuff like you need to go home and you're to old,but that never stopped clung to Cameron"I just wanted to prove to people I could make it"She let out a loud sigh.

Cameron pulled her over to the had never done this before or even felt like it,but seeing her cry made him pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her turned the tv off and looked at her"You did prove people you did Susan wasn't ridicoulouse or was good and you needed it"He kissed her cheek"You did wonderful out there and you had Tony who is a wonderful teacher and dancer himself"He smiled softly looking at her"You ok?"She wiped her eyes and nodded"Yea"She looked at him"Thanks"She leaned forward,but couldn't get herself to do what she had longed to do,but he finished it for leaned forward placing his lips on her as he held her pulled away and he whispered"Your welcome"He leaned back on the couch pulling her with him.

**Want a second Chapter??**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**

**Thank you...I tried my best**.


	2. Hard

**HARD**

"I'm Sorry"He said pulling away from stood her up and then he stood up"It was a mistake"He didn't believe it was a mistake,but this was Susan Lucci he couldn't date her it was just really did like looked at him her started to cry again,but harder this time"Out"She screamed it just like Erica cane would"Now"She pointed to the door tears streaming from her face"Susan"He said softly"Cameron"She gave him attitude"I'm Sorry"He said walking out of her room hearing the door slam behind him.

Susan leaned against the door and collapsed buried her head in her hands"Why?"She asked herself as she stood up and walked over to her full length mirror"Is something wrong with me?"She ran her hands over her flat stomach and then through her brown hair"Maybe I am like my character"She said aloud to herself"I thought it really meant it"She wiped at her eyes rapidly as she laid down on the couch"I'm sorry?"She repeated his words"Sorry for what?"She asked herself"that was amazing"She whispered as she stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Cameron had made his way to his dressing room"What the Hell was I thinking?"He asked himself"I had the chance to tell her what I really thought and I blew it"He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the could still hear her yelling and he could still see her broke her and he never meant always stepped away from the ones he sighed as he laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling he couldn't stop thinking about he go back?Or should he forget about it?

**Ok,I need to know from you guys :)**

**Should he go back?OR should they be friends?**

**Tell me in Reviews :)**


End file.
